


Let me hear your heartbeat

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clinging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Sometimes a week apart it's more than enough to miss someone.





	Let me hear your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted/needed to write soft, slightly worried and clingy Stephen, so I wrote this. 
> 
> Hopefully it's soft and sweet enough. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

The moment he found out about the fight, every trace of tiredness left his body only to be replaced by an overwhelming urge to touch his lover and reassure himself that he was well. It didn't matter that Wong claimed that he was more than fine, no. It was like the week spent apart, with him in a different dimension fighting his own battle took its toll. 

Stephen wasn't a clingy person, heck he was the one who couldn't stand crowding after a hard mission and even though Tony was more affectionate in that regard, Stephen always made sure to check before he crossed a line. All of this ran through his mind, but for once his emotions took over, the neediness he usually pushed away, the fear that he claimed he got control over and the aching to feel that comforting heartbeat underneath his fingers. 

Quickly he pulled out his ring and started creating a portal to Tony's workshop, where he was sure he'd find him and after a moment he stepped through with the cloak's gentle push.

He found him holding an ice pack on his shoulder and reassuring his bots that he was completely fine.

“Daddy's fine...no! Dummy, put that down or I swear I'll donate you to the local high school, those little devils will teach you a lesson..” 

Time stood still for a moment, as his love's warm voice washed over him and then turned his gaze at him.

“Hey, stranger.” and it was that soft, welcoming smile that eased the panic battling inside of him. 

The cloak carefully floated to him, hovering in a silent question before Tony greeted it.

“Good to see you too, buddy. I'm alright.” and just like that the cloak wrapped itself around his lover in a greeting. But the sorcerer was still frozen in place, his doctor's instincts searching for injuries not so subtly, when the sound of his name interrupted it.

“Stephen ?”

He rushed at his lover and pressed his shaking palm over his heart, bit by bit with every steady heartbeat he started coming back to the present moment before he said,

“It beats...you're alive.” completely unaware of Tony's sharp inhale at his words.

In that instant Stephen's rational mind kicked in and he felt his face flush at his reaction and words.

“I...” he didn't know how to explain the desperate need for reassurance and his unusual behaviour. Thankfully his lover was a genius and extremely well at reading him, so he just covered Stephen's palm with his own and soothed him with words.

“Shh, it's alright. I'm alive, I'm well, a few bruises only. You look exhausted sweetheart, it's been a long week for the both of us. I think we need rest. How about...”

The great and powerful sorcerer supreme pulled him in his arms and soaked in the comforting presence of the other man, giving out the expression of a kid clutching his teddy bear. 

“Can we go to the Sanctum ?” he whispered, wanting his lover safely tucked in their bed where he belonged and where he should stay until the chill completely disappeared from both his body and soul.

“Feeling possessive are we ? Lead the way love.” he was joking and Stephen knew he should tone it down, but he was acting on instinct and he wasn't ready to let go.

With one hand wrapped around Tony's shoulders, he used his other one to make a portal. 

There with the help of his lover, who sounded delighted and amused at the sorcerer's clingy behavior they took a shower, ate a meal and tried to use the time they had together. Throughout everything their hands constantly touched, they shared soft kisses and by the time they were ready for bed it was past midnight.

As soon as Tony was comfortably laying on the bed, Stephen's hand hovered over his lover's chest and he asked,

“I need to listen to...your heartbeat. Can we sleep like that tonight ? I know it's not the most comfortable position for you, but...” it must have been the aftereffects of the fight that made him feel needy and insecure, but all he needed at the moment was to be as close as possible to his lover. His hands started to shake even more and before he could have a chance to get lost inside of his head again Tony spoke,

“Hey...look at me sweetheart.” when their gazes met his heart melted at the love and understanding he saw in the other man's eyes.

“Whatever you need.” and those strong, callused hands gently pulled him forward to give him a kiss and then he guided him to lay his head on his chest. With Tony's steady heartbeat echoing in his ears and his fingers in his hair, Stephen felt every negative energy slowly leaving his body.

“I need you close too, you know. Especially after a week spent not knowing where you were and whether you're alright. So, hope this isn't one time only, I can get used to this clingy part of you.” he pressed a few quick kisses on Stephen's head and whispered,

“Love you, you can rest now. I'll be here in the morning.”

“Promise?” he barely managed to ask, his exhaustion pulling him under.

“Promise.”

“Love you too.” and before he knew it, he fell asleep, feeling safe and content for the first time after a week.


End file.
